It's always been you
by RicchanxMio
Summary: Beca tries to forget her crush on Chloe and the night takes an interesting turn as things start to get messy when a third person is involved. Bechloe One-Shot


Hey! This is my first try for a BeChloe story and my first language isn't English (I'm sorry for the mistakes) so leave a review and tell me what you think, thank you!

"talking" ; _thoughts ; __-flashbacks- _

* * *

It was hot and humid, lights flashed across the room and people danced, having fun and grinding against each other. The floor vibrated underneath her feet and her gaze flew across the room, misty-eyed due to her intoxication.

"Here."

She spun around, the bartender placed another shot in front of her and returned to serve other customers. Small fingers grabbed the cold glass and lifted it to full, light red lips, sweat trickled down her back when she tilted her head to down the cold liquid. The strong beverage burned her throat a little, but she didn't care. She savored the feeling and turned her attention back to the people dancing in front of her.

"Hey there, cutie. What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

An intruder from the left. She glanced at the boy. _Definitely over-confident_.. _He would never be able to compete with _her. She ignored him and his - in her opinion - stupid attempts to get her attention. Realizing that he was not going to get a reaction, he grabbed her hand and tried to turn her to him.

"_What_ do you_ want?_ Can't you see I'm not interested, get back to where you came from." She bit in response. The boy stared at her, shock evident in his wide eyes before he disappeared without another word.

_Idiot. _

Then she saw it, the flash of red she's been looking for the whole evening. It disappeared as fast as it appeared and the brunette stood on her tip toes to get another glimpse of the red-haired girl. _Get a grip, Beca! You're like some lovesick teenage boy!_  
Beca exhaled, closing her eyes for a few seconds and leaned back against the counter behind her once more. _Just play it cool, you aren't here to see her. You just came by because you felt like going out, get a few drinks and have some fun.  
Yeah sure, and that's exactly why you stood here like an idiot for at least an hour, hoping to see her. Hoping that she fucking comes over here to _talk_ with you. Totally by chance, of course._

The brunette called for another shot and continued to search the crowd. _Might as well find something _(someone)_ that'd keep my mind occupied.. _Her eyes fell upon another girl, red hair swirled around her face and neck as she lifted her arms and began to jump with the crowd. Beca listened to the song and began to whip her head in time to the beat while downing her drink. She slammed her glass on top of the counter and pushed off. Her eyes focused completely on the redhead across the room.

_\- "You can sing!" –_

_Concentrate. _Beca slipped through the mass of people, avoiding flying limps and spilled drinks. She saw another guy lifting his glass to take a sip before a girl whispered something in his ear, halting his movements. The brunette used the distraction to slip the glass out of his hands and quickly covered the distance between herself and the redheaded girl.

"Hey!"

The loud music made it difficult to talk normally, but the girl stopped to look at Beca, a curious look on her face.

"Hey yourself!" The redhead smiled and Beca leaned in a little closer, lifting the glass with the unknown substance a little higher.

"I got you something to drink." The girls smile widened while she took the offered glass.

"Thanks! I'm Charlotte, by the way."

The brunette smirked and lifted her right hand "Beca."

Soft, long fingers grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. "That's a nice name, it suits you."

Beca laughed and let her eyes wander across the room, before she focused on the girl in front of her again. "Right back at you, Charlotte. Are you here on your own?"

Charlottes eyes twinkled for a second before she leaned in to whisper something in the brunettes ear "not anymore, what about you? Someone stood you up?"

Beca smirked again before she leaned a little closer herself, her breath tickling across the other girls skin. "Do I look like someone who gets stood up?" The redhead shivered at the feeling and shook her head.

"Good!" Beca retreated a little before lifting her hand and bowing down a little, her eyes to the floor. "May I have this dance, princess?"

The redhead giggled and slipped her hand into Becas. "You're quite the charmer."

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." The brunettes smirk intensified as she pulled the other girl closer, bringing their bodies together with only an inch between them. Charlottes cheeks flared red and she averted her eyes as Beca studied her face. Eyeliner surrounded both of her eyes, but not the way Beca usually wore it, no. It continued a little after the corners of her eyes, making them seem bigger. Mascara made her eyelashes longer and fuller, while eye shadow pulled of the 'Smokey-style'. A mole graced the skin above the right side of her mouth.

Beca lifted her hand to turn the girls face back. "Don't. You're beautiful, nothing to be shy about."

The redhead smiled again while clasping her hands loosely behind the brunettes neck. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she leaned closer again. "Thank you, _Beca._"

The way she said her name almost made Beca shiver. _Almost. _

_If it was _her,_ I'd be putty already.._

Charlotte placed her glass on a nearby railing and started to move, swinging her hips in time with the beat. She took Becas hands and placed them on her hips, right above her rear.

Rivaz ft. Benny Benassi's tell me twice started to play and Charlotte moved a little closer, bringing her left leg between Becas and their bodies flush together.

The room got even warmer and Becas pulls quickened. She felt the taller girls leg brush against her thigh. The redhead grinned and leaned in again, grazing Becas ear with her lips. "Don't be nervous, I can make you forget everything around you."

The brunette trailed the fingers of her right hand up Charlottes back and gently interwove them with the hair above the redheads neck, softly massaging the place while pulling her a little closer herself.

"Now I'm curious, show me what you've got." Becas lips grazed Charlottes cheek when she pulled back. The redhead closed her eyes and unconsciously jerked her hips forward, against the brunettes thigh.

"How come I've never seen you here before? I'm sure you would have caught my attention."

Beca smirked at the question. _Because I've never been here before._ "I'm not someone who's getting recognized unless I want to be."

"So you're the secretive type?"

"I prefer to call it mysterious, but yes, you got my point."

"What do I get if I solve the mystery surrounding Beca?"

The brunette placed light kisses up the redheads neck, until she reached her ear once more. "Come and find out."

Charlottes hands grabbed the fabric of her shirt and a light groan escaped her lips. "You're playing unfair.."

"I didn't know that we were playing a game."

"There's a lot you don't know about, Beca."

"Care to enlighten me then?"

Charlotte continued to grind into Beca and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing their faces as close as possible without actually touching. "You bet."

The brunette felt the redheads breath in short gasps against her lips. She closed her eyes and a flash of bright blue crossed her mind. The green-blue in front of her couldn't even begin to compete with the eyes in her mind. Beca pulled back a little and felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. _It feels like I'm cheating on _her. _Don't be stupid, there isn't anything between you two.. Never was to begin with._

The brunette exhaled and opened her eyes, meeting Charlottes slightly confused but due to the intoxication glazed over green-blue eyes.

"Playing hard to get, Beca?" She pulled the shorter girl closer again and started to move them in time with the music once more, before Beca pulled back again.

"No, I think I'm just going to continue 'living my life without you'." With that she freed herself from the other girls grip and stepped back, about to turn around and walking back to the bar.

"What the heck?! Beca!" Fingers closed around her wrist and pulled her back, trapping her between the railing Charlotte placed her glass on before and said redhead. "What do you think you're doing? Is that part of our little _game?_"

Beca tried to walk past Charlotte once more, but found herself in quite the strong grip. "No, I actually meant it exactly like that."

The redheads eyes hardened and the grip around Becas wrists tightened a little. "You aren't going to make me all hot and bothered and then just up and leave." Charlottes voice wasn't sweet anymore, it sounded almost like she growled at this point.

Beca was about to answer when another hand placed itself on top of Charlottes and pried it open.

"I beg to differ."

Becas head whipped around. _That voice.. _Her heart began to beat faster and her mouth went dry. Her eyes fell upon red hair, lighter than Charlottes, full, red, kissable lips and the brightest blue of eyes she's ever seen.

"_Chloe.."_

She breathed the name more than she actually spoke it, but the girl heard her nonetheless.

"Hey Beca, it's been a while." A brilliant smile appeared on Chloes face. "How have you been?"

"Oh, now I get it. You have a thing for redheads?!" The brunette turned back to the girl that still held onto her left wrist and cleared her throat.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry if I've offended you, that wasn't my intention at all."

"Then what the hell was your _intention_?!" The grip around Becas wrist tightened once more, it started to get painful.

"There wasn't an intention to begin with. I just came here to have some fun, but I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Not in the mood? Not in the _mood?! _I'm looking like an idiot right now! Like I wasn't _good enough_ for you to spent time with." The last part had been growled and Beca jerked back.

"That's not true, I-" The brunette was cut off by Chloe who had been watching the whole exchange silently.

"The only reason you're looking like an idiot right now is because you're acting like one. And I would be really grateful if you could let go of my friends arm. I have to talk to her about something."

Charlottes head whipped around to Chloe and her face flushed with anger.

"Then you have to queue up behind, because I'm talking with her right now!" Charlottes gaze returned to the girl in front of her, until something splashed across her front.

"What the-?!"

She let go of Beca and stepped back to look at the damage. The liquid of the glass on top of the railing was all over her, dripping to the floor. Beca couldn't help but stare at her in disbelieve when someone grabbed her wrist again and pulled her away from the still shocked girl.

"Come on, Beca. Run!"

The brunette didn't need to be told twice and bolted after Chloe, weaving through people and other obstacles. They didn't stop when the left the club, no, they run until their legs hurt and lungs burned. Doubling over to catch some air, they stood in the middle of an empty sidewalk of an unknown street.

Beca looked up and eyed the girl in front of her. Chloes red hair clung to her neck due to the heat of the club and the running. Her palms propped up against her knees and her breath coming in short gasps. She lifted her head and bright blue met dark blue. A bright smile appeared on Chloes face and she began laughing.

Beca couldn't help herself but stare at the girl. She was so _beautiful._ After a few seconds, she joined Chloe in her laughter and let herself sink against the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Not calming down for a few minutes.

"That was quite something, Becs. What did you _do _with this girl?" Chloe still grinned and let herself fall down beside the brunette.

"I swear I've just been talking with her! And maybe kissed her neck.. but that's all!"

Chloe stared at her for a second, something Beca couldn't put her finger on flashed through her eyes before she smiled once more.

"Talking, huh? That explains a lot."

Becas brows furrowed and she shot her friend a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Delicate fingers slipped between her own and squeezed gently. "You don't know what you do to people when you _just_ _talk_ with them."

The brunette turned herself a little, eyeing the other girl. "I don't think I'm able to follow your thoughts.."

"You don't have to. But.. What did you want to do with her?"

Beca sat straight again and turned her eyes ahead once more. "I don't know.. I think I've been searching for a distraction."

"What from?"

"Nothing.. Doesn't matter."

Fingers grazed her chin and turned her head to the left, willing her eyes to meet bright blue ones again.

"It matters to me. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really."

Chloes face softened and her thumb caressed Becas cheek lightly. "Beca.. Please."

The brunette exhaled loudly before retreating her head from Chloes grasp and leaning it against the wall behind her. "There's.. There's someone I like. That person's been occupying my mind for quite some time now.."

She heard the sharp intake of breath before a hand touched her knee, asking for attention. "I wonder who the lucky guy that got your attention is. He must be quite something."

Beca furrowed her brows once more "guy?"

Now Chloe looked confused "Yes, I mean, I thought you were straight?"

The brunette chuckled before shaking her head. "I did too.. But then that girl came into my life. All happy and bubbly, crashing right through me and into my heart. She's amazing. And she's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They sparkle like the sea, full of life and warmth. And her smile! Gosh.. It makes you forget everything else. It's like she's the only person making me happy, allowing me to feel something. My heart speeds up, I'm getting nervous, my mouth is getting dry and I feel like a puddle in front of her."

The hand on top of her knee disappeared and the fingers slipped through her own again, Chloes thumb stroking the back of her hand. "That's great, Becs. And I hope, for her own good, that she's not going to hurt you. Because I would hunt her down if she did."

Beca laughed and turned her head to Chloe once more. "I wonder what that would look like. I bet it would be funny."

The redhead studied her for a second before a pout grazed her lips. "Why? I don't want you to get hurt. And if that girl is going to do that, I'll make her life a living hell."

Beca inhaled deeply before she stood up and kneeled in front of Chloe, a hand softly placed on top of the redheads cheek. She stared into the bright blue eyes in front of her before she closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and smiled. It was the rawest smile everyone had ever seen, full of sadness, adoration, love and most of all hope. "Because you would make your own life a living hell, silly. And I think that would be quite amusing."

They sat there in the darkness, a streetlight the only source of light. Faint music could be heard, probably from one of the clubs around. Seconds ticked by as Beca searched Chloes face, her eyes tracing every inch of the other girls face, searching for an answer. She prepared herself for the older girls answer, the heartbreak, the rejection, maybe even the disgust. But nothing happened. The brunette felt her heart speed up even more, heard it so loudly, that the other girl must've heard it too. Then it stopped for a second before it started to hurt. It hurt so bad, it felt like someone just ripped it out of her chest, squashed it, and put it back. It stumbled for a few beats before she felt the pressure behind her eyes.

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to_ fucking _cry in front of Chloe!_ _It's not her fault that I feel something I shouldn't feel!_

Her vision blurred and she dropped it to the floor, not allowing the other girl to see her eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please, excuse me."

She dropped her hand and stood up, her whole body shook. Her fingers curled to fists as she turned around to dash away. She was able to take one step, one step that took her further away from the girl that controlled her mind and held her heart prisoner, before someone grabbed her wrist and jerked her back around. She stumbled into the person, looking completely lost, when she felt it. Cold fingers lifted her chin, thumbs removed the tears that run down her cheeks and bright blue eyes met her own.

"Idiot. You stupid, stupid, idiot!" Soft lips pressed against her own. "Took you long enough.. I thought you'd never ask me."

Becas head spun. _Is this really happening?_ _Did she.. She kissed me.. She _kissed_ me!_ The brunette studied Chloes face again, searching for a sign of regret, uneasiness. But there was none.

"Beca?"

_Chloe said something. What was it again? Something about me asking something.._

"Ask what?"

The redhead continued to stroke her cheek before her eyes softened again. "To go out with you. To be.. your girlfriend?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Becas mind continued to catch up with the situation and she smiled, sliding one hand around Chloes waist and the other around her neck. "If you would like to be my girlfriend, I would be more than honored."

The brunette felt Chloes lips against her own again. "Of course."

She grinned and let her fingers wander in circles around Chloes back. "I'm glad. And now let me kiss you properly."

Chloes arms slipped around her neck and pulled her in, their breath mingled together before their lips met again. They moved in time, completely forgetting their surroundings and just focusing on each other. They stumbled backwards, until Chloes back nearly hit the wall they sat against before. Becas hand shot out to lessen the impact, leaning the older girl against the cold stone carefully. She felt something soft against her lips and opened them, allowing Chloe entrance. The redhead slipped her tongue into Becas mouth immediately, exploring it. The brunettes hand fisted the back of Chloes shirt and pressed herself against the other girl even more, stealing a light moan that vibrated through her whole body.

The need for air became too big and they retreated, resting their foreheads against each other. "God, how I've dreamed about this moment over and over again. And if it actually _is_ a dream, I don't want to wake up ever again."

Beca smirked and pinched Chloes hip lightly, earning a squeak from the older girl. "Beca! What was that for?!"

She placed a light kiss on Chloes lips before she pulled back, grinning like an idiot "You aren't sleeping."

The redhead chuckled and pulled back, stealing another kiss in the process. "Come on, there's a lot we have to talk about and I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of the street. And it's getting cold, I don't want us to catch a cold."

Beca stripped off her jacket and laid it across Chloes shoulders, pulling it together in the front. "Don't even try to argue, I'm not taking it back."

"But- okay. Thank you." Another kiss met Becas cheek, before the brunette felt Chloes hand slip into her own again.

"Oh! Beca? I didn't know that you were such a cheese-ball! Who would've thought that the badass-Mitchell had one romantic bone in that tiny body of hers."

Beca felt her girlfriend _(god, it felt so good to call her that!) _watch her, trying to suppress a grin. "Don't you dare, Beale." She scowled at the redhead before she leaned in to whisper something into her ear, her face softening "I'll let you in on a secret.. I'll only ever be like this around you, with you. It's always been you.."

Chloe squeezed her hand and placed another short kiss against Becas temple. "Then I'll let you in on a secret as well. I'm the same, It's always been you for me too."


End file.
